


Stress Relief

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [13]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bullying, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: "But I thought I was your stress relief toy?"And He Was
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Series: NSFW Senyuu [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/214904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> short porn based off the line "but i thought i was your stress relief toy?" because haruhara is just out here being h*rny

Ros is stressed, which usually doesn’t bode well for Alba. If they were the hero-soldier pair of a few days ago, then Stressed Ros would mean Alba would end up with a few bruises. A razor in his toothbrush, even. Ice poured down his shirt. Hot peppers in his food, a foot darting out to trip him, a knife poking at his back. The usual.

But since then, something’s changed, and Alba’s more enthusiastic about it than he really should be. Alba’s really glad now that Ros doesn’t care if it’s pain or pleasure that’s making him cry, because this is way,  _ way  _ too good-

Ros’s hand comes down hard on Alba’s ass and he jolts, a whine ripping out of his throat. The abused flesh stings and Alba can’t help but squirm, knowing that his skin is turning red and warm under Ros’s ministrations. 

“You’re distracted, Hero,” Ros purrs, his palm smacking down on the other cheek. Alba can feel how he’s rubbing the head of his cock over Alba’s hole now and Alba’s thoughts short-circuit. “Mind telling me what’s got you so spaced out? If the answer’s good enough, I might just let you cum this time.”

Alba tries not to shift, wants to sink back and let Ros fuck him for all he’s worth. But he knows that Ros won’t let him, or worse, he’ll fuck Alba and not let him come. Leave him dripping and with only his hand and the memory of Ros’s cock to get off. 

Alba shakes his head, glancing at Ros over his shoulder. Ros’s brows are knitted, an intense look on his face. It makes Alba’s blood hot. 

“I was just, um, thinking about, uh. H-how we got here,” he says, truthfully. Ros hums, uninterested. His cock rubs over Alba’s hole again, starts to sink in before Ros pulls back. Alba’s voice rises into a whine, “How instead of b-beating me up, uh, you, uh--”   
  
“Treat you like the needy little slut you are?” Ros cuts him off, a shark-like grin on his face. Alba drops his head instantly, hiding his face against the pillows. He’s blushing so hard he thinks he might die, his head swimming and cock aching between his legs. 

He waits too long to answer and gets another smack, and this time Alba yelps from the pain. He hates how the sensation just makes him harder.

“Yes!” Alba blurts, louder than he intended. Ros smacks him again, but a little gentler this time. He doesn’t pull back, gropes the reddened, abused flesh lovingly. “Yeah, t-treating me like… like this,” Alba finishes, more quietly. Ros chuckles, and Alba feels precum smear against his inner thigh. 

“Well, you’ve always been a good toy.” Ros shifts back and Alba glances between his legs to watch Ros take hold of his dick and guide it up, fingers brushing Alba’s balls as his cock finds Alba’s hole. Admittedly Alba’s not really listening, too focused on the feeling of the head sinking in.

“But this way,” Ros hums, bucking forward. Alba gasps, his body lurching forward as Ros presses in  _ deep _ on that first thrust. He instinctively tries to squirm away, but Ros’s grip is tight enough to keep him stationary. “You seem to  _ enjoy  _ when I do this to you. If I’d known that my Hero was such a little slut then I’d have treated you like this much sooner.”

The words make Alba’s chest tight, his body flushing hot with arousal. He  _ wants  _ to bite back, argue, because he certainly doesn’t want the title of  _ slut  _ added to his growing list of monikers. But he knows that, even with how rough Ros is being with him right now, this is still gentle compared to what Ros could be doing.

“Sh-shut up,” he whines, burying his face in his pillow. Ros drags him back by his hips, away from the relative comfort of being able to hide his expressions and noises. Even just that little push back and Alba knows he’s made a mistake, because Ros pulls back, nearly out of him, and then uses his grip to pull Alba into him as he thrusts back in.

“Did I say you could talk back~?” Alba’s still reeling from the feeling of Ros’s cock pressing so deep into him without warning that all he can manage is a pitiful whimper in reply. Ros shifts, grabs Alba’s wrists and pulls him so that his body is taut. It’s painful but the new position has Ros’s cock rubbing into his prostate with every thrust. “I’m clearly going to have to train you better, pet.”

Alba can’t help but shake, every nerve ending on fire. His lungs burn, everything’s hot and pulsing with laden desire and all Alba can do is tremble and cry. He can’t even ride back on Ros’s dick with how hard Ros is fucking him, forcibly pulling his body back by his arms. 

He’s entirely helpless.

“Just look at you,” Ros grunts. He’s panting right next to Alba’s ear, grip moving up Alba’s arms to squeeze bruisingly tight at his biceps. It hurts, but the pain mingles with the pleasure, mixes into a sickeningly good heat in Alba’s gut. If he was anywhere else Alba would hate this. But right now--   
  
“You love this, Hero. You’re so hard, dripping and making such a mess.” It seems like every word is punctuated by a hard thrust that punches the air out of Alba’s lungs. “Just from my cock.” Ros presses his hips so close to Alba’s that Alba doesn’t--  _ can’t  _ breathe, grinds into him. 

Alba feels like an instrument at this point, and Ros knows just how to play him. It’s embarrassing, how much he enjoys this, how much he’s feeding into this. He knows Ros can tell, because he’s squeaking and moaning even through clenched teeth.

Alba doesn’t even realize he’s close until Ros bottoms out again, a hand sneaking down to wrap around Alba’s leaking cock. His vision goes white, a strangled noise leaving his throat as Ros wrings him dry. The pleasure crashes mercilessly over him, even after he’s finished spilling into Ros’s hand and has gone limp in his grip.

“Poor thing,” Ros coos, lets him slump gracelessly back onto the bed. Alba’s arms hurt, his hips hurt. But, oversensitive and twitching from orgasm, Alba can still feel Ros’s cock stretching him open, throbbing hot and needy in him.

Alba can’t find it in him to complain between how hard he’s panting and how much he  _ loves  _ this.

Ros is nice enough to give him a moment to recover and catch his breath before he goes back to work, fucking Alba with shallow thrusts meant to torture him. The head brushes Alba’s prostate with every press and it makes Alba jump and protest, squirming weakly. 

“T-too much, too much,” Alba whines, and he can practically see Ros’s grin. Alba’s body protests, but after only a few strokes Alba’s cock stiffens again. When Alba notices he makes a little noise of dismay and Ros laughs.

“I never gave you permission to cum, Hero. I’m going to use you as much as I want, since you’re such a disobedient little toy. Gonna make it so that you won’t ever be able to cum without my cock in you, gonna make you beg me to fuck you just like this.”

_ Stop,  _ Alba thinks, biting the corner of his pillow to muffle a whine.  _ You’re gonna make me-- _

Ros pulls out of him abruptly, and Alba can’t help himself. Without Ros holding him up his hips sink to the bed, and cooling cum smears over his skin. He winces, looks back over his shoulder to see what’s caused Ros to stop so suddenly.

His cock twitches against the sheets when he sees Ros furiously stroking himself, red eyes trained on Alba’s abused ass. Ros’s fingers squeeze at the base, trying to hold himself back, and Alba swallows hard.

Alba manages to find the strength to turn over. Ros hisses in frustration but doesn’t move to stop him, eyes darting to Alba’s face and then his revived cock. Now he’s just holding himself, fingers clenching at the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm.

“Come in me,” Alba gasps, spreading his thighs. “Pl- pretty please.” He’s going to hate himself for saying this after they’re done, but right now Alba wants--  _ needs  _ this.

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Ros shimmies forward and guides himself back in, the slide slick and welcoming. Ros holds Alba by his thighs as he rolls his hips now, quickening the pace when Alba scrambles to hold onto the sheets.  
It doesn’t take long. Ros turns his head, teeth sinking into the flesh just at Alba’s knee as his pace turns frantic. Alba gasps and moans encouragingly, wanting to reach between his legs to stroke himself but not wanting to risk a reprimand. He’s close again, so close he might even be able to come without being touched at all, and the new angle has Ros fucking into him just right he can’t--

Ros is shuddering above him, hips barely stuttering against Alba’s now as he comes. The knowledge helps bring Alba closer to the edge, and Alba pats uselessly for Ros’s hand until Ros finally gets the memo and strokes him once, twice.

Alba bucks up into the touch, biting his tongue so hard he tastes blood in his mouth. His cum stripes over his heaving belly, joining his earlier mess as well as dribbling down over Ros’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Ros says, staring down at him. His expression reminds Alba of a predatory animal of some kind and he shivers. The anticipation cuts through the warmth of the afterglow pretty effectively, and Alba can’t help but whine. 

“Needy,” Ros accuses him, and presses his hips forward. He’s softening but he still manages to rub into Alba just right to make him squirm. “I wish I’d known you were so needy for a cock in you before now.” 

“Shut up,” Alba gasps, covering his face with his hands. “Why are you so-- don’t make me hard again, I need to recover!” And because he knows Ros will take that as a challenge, he shifts and rolls over so that Ros can’t get at him. Easily, anyway.

Alba thinks for a second that he might have made a mistake, but then the bed dips and Ros is settling in behind Alba, lips pressing tenderly against the back of his neck. Alba’s cheeks pinken, and he huffs.

“You-- I just told you I need to--”   
  
“I know, Hero,” Ros interrupts him. He presses another kiss to the back of Alba’s neck, right near his ear, and Alba suppresses a moan. “I don’t want to break my favorite toy after all~.”


End file.
